


Karma

by alwerakoo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Break Up, Czy ktoś to wgl przeczyta, Gay Jared Kleinman, Happy treebros, Hetero to zero, Hurt No Comfort, Jak ja go kurwa nienawidzę, Jared Kleinman Angst, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Treebros, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwerakoo/pseuds/alwerakoo
Summary: "Bo bywały dni, kiedy naprawdę się starał"Czyli Jared naprawdę tęskni za swoim ex.Pierwsze opko po polsku do DEH na a3o





	Karma

Bo bywały dni, kiedy naprawdę się starał. Kiedy był w stanie z Evanem faktycznie porozmawiać. Kiedy wpadali na siebie przypadkiem w sklepie, w dziale z makaronami, których Jared nienawidził, ale Evan kochał. Albo kiedy mijali się na ścieżce w parku z tą paskudną fontanną, który czasem nadal odwiedzał, chociaż zawsze twierdził, że nienawidzi go całym sercem. Albo kiedy wyłapywał Evana wśród ludzi w ogrodzie botanicznym, do którego czasem chodził, mając cichą nadzieję, że właśnie go tam zobaczy.  
I czasem Evan odpowiadał na jego „cześć” nieśmiałym skinieniem głowy.  
A czasem nawet zatrzymywał się na chwilę, by zamienić kilka słów.  
Proste, nic nieznaczące konwersacje o pogodzie dawały mu złudne poczucie normalności. Zupełnie, jakby do niczego nie doszło.  
Jakby po prostu cofnęli się w czasie do początków ich znajomości. Jakby miał szansę zacząć wszystko od nowa.  
Czasem bardzo chciał, by te przypadkowe spotkania były ich pierwszymi. By ten dzień, kiedy zastał Evana z książką o tytule, który widział pierwszy raz w życiu, był pierwszym, w którym go zobaczył. By już wtedy zaczął zwracać uwagę na to, jak cudowanie oczy Evana błyszczą w letnich promieniach słońca. Jak zabawnie i uroczo wyglądają jego włosy, kiedy układa je godzinami przed lustrem, tak żeby wyglądały jakby wcale mu nie zależało. I jak piegi na jego nosie schodzą w dół, po szyi, aż znikają pod tą paskudną koszulką, od której miękły mu kolana.  
Chciałby wtedy usiąść przy nim, zapytać co czyta, mówiąc przy tym spokojnie, z uśmiechem, żeby za bardzo go nie spłoszyć. Evan wtedy odpowiedziałby cicho, pod nosem, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś faktycznie tę odpowiedź usłyszy. A potem może by się uśmiechnął. Niepewnie i delikatnie, jak zawsze.  
A wtedy Jared chwyciłby go za ręce, przeprosił tysiąc razy, za to wszystko, co może się stać, za to jakim debilem się stanie, za te wszystkie nocne kłótnie, po których on będzie spał spokojnie, a rano na twarzy Evana będą widniały ślady nie tylko zmęczenia, ale i łez. Za te wszystkie razy, kiedy będzie musiał przeprosić, ale tego nie zrobi, bo nie zdobędzie się na odwagę by przyznać się do błędu, patrząc w jego wielkie, jasne oczy. Za wszystkie stłuczone szklanki, talerze i siniaki, które zostawi na jego nadgarstkach, wcale nie po to, żeby go skrzywdzić. Tylko Evan będzie chciał wyjść z mieszkania, a Jared trochę zbyt desperacko będzie starał się go zatrzymać. Bo bycie pozostawionym sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, będzie mu się wydawało gorsze niż kolejne godzinny jednostronnej kłótni i wrzasków. I za te wszystkie razy, kiedy Evan będzie go przepraszał, za kolejny głupi i mało ważny błąd jaki popełnił. Bo Evan był praktycznie idealny. Nawet jego wady były dodatkowymi punktami na liście rzeczy, za które należy go kochać. Ale może kiedy Jared przekona Evana i samego siebie, że wcale tak nie jest, poczuje się lepiej z własnym odbiciem w lustrze.  
Ale tak się nie stanie.  
Czasu nie da się cofnąć, a nieprzespane noce, wielogodzinne wgapianie się w sufit, tłumiony płacz i powstrzymywanie chęci sięgnięcia po telefon i wybrania numeru, który kiedyś widniał w nim jako alarmowy, nie przywróci mu ciepła drugiej osoby po lewej stronie łóżka.  
Ale to nawet nie bolesne wspomnienia (które były jednocześnie jego najlepszymi) związane z Evanem były najtrudniejsze.  
Tylko myśl, że Evan nie czuje się tak samo.  
Zapomniał o irytującym głosie, podpowiadającym mu, żeby dał sobie spokój z makaronem i kupił coś „jadalnego”. Zapomniał, że na jakimś drzewie w tym parku nadal jest wyryte: „J+E”. Zapomniał o tym, jakim koszmarem kiedyś było kupowanie nowych roślin do mieszkania, kiedy druga osoba jęczy ci nad głową, żebyście lepiej się do tego mieszkania udali, i że chyba już starczy tych chwastów.  
Może nawet przesypiał spokojnie noce.  
Kiedyś zdarzało mu się to rzadko, dlatego zawsze spał po lewej stronie łóżka. Żeby móc w nocy bezgłośnie wysunąć się spod pościeli, nasunąć na siebie buty i zniknąć na kilka godzin.  
Jared czasem nawet nie zauważał, że go nie było. Dopiero rano informowały go o tym świeże ślady błota na tenisówkach.  
Jared nigdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi na pytanie gdzie chodzi i właściwie po co. Zawsze uznawał, że zapewne zwyczajnie nie ma no to pytanie dobrej odpowiedzi i szybko wyrzucał te myśli z głowy.  
Kiedy myślał o tym teraz, może po prostu Evan miał swoje miejsca. Takie, do których zawsze szedł, kiedy myśli po prostu stawały się za głośne i pomimo ciszy w sypialni, nie mógł zmrużyć oka przez cały ten hałas. Może tam był w stanie w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą i pozwolić sobie na chwilę spokoju, jakiego nie zaznawał w towarzystwie ludzi.  
I myśl, że Evan nigdy nie podzielił się z nim tą cząstką siebie, wywoływała dziwny skurcz w jego żołądku. Bo gdyby tak zrobił, to już nie byłby jego miejsca. I w nich musiałby kontrolować to co mówi, bo jedno niewłaściwe słowo wiodło tysiąc kolejnych, prześmiewczych.  
Myśl, że nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak niekomfortowo Evan czuł się chwilami w ich własnym mieszkaniu, sprawiała, że coraz większą miał ochotę zakryć ręcznikiem lustro w łazience.  
Tak, teraz Evan zdecydowanie sypiał lepiej.  
Spod oczu znikły, niegdyś stale obecne, ciemne plamy, poliki znów nabrały więcej różu, a nawet uśmiech miał szerszy. Taki prawdziwszy.  
Jared był w stanie wyliczyć kilka sytuacji, kiedy Evan uśmiechnął się tak do niego. A i wtedy wyglądało jakby kosztowało go to wiele wysiłku.  
A teraz wyszczerzał się do zwykłej kasjerki.  
Evan był po prostu szczęśliwszy.  
I z jednej strony, Jared uwielbiał patrzeć na niego w takim stanie.  
I jednocześnie nienawidził całym sercem.  
Bo oznaczało to zazwyczaj, że nie było im pisane pozostać samymi na długo.  
Connor Murphy wydawał się pojawić znikąd. Wydawał się być postacią tak dziwaczną i z zupełnie innego świata, ze kiedy Jared pierwszy raz usłyszał jego imię, nawet go nie zapamiętał. Ze swoimi długimi włosami, ciężkimi buciorami i ciemnym eyelinerem, wyglądał jak wszystko, czego obydwaj starali się unikać w swoim życiu.  
Nigdy by nie zgadł, że za jakiś czas ten sam facet będzie z Evanem w sklepie, podając mu makaron z najwyższych półek. Że książki, które Evan będzie czytał w parku przy fontannie, będą miały starannie wykaligrafowane dedykacje na pierwszych stronach i notatki po bokach tekstu zapisane pismem, które nie należało do niego. Że ten sam Connor Murphy będzie zwracał się do niego per „słońce”, pytając, który fikus pasuje lepiej do salonu.  
Bo co z tego, że Jared się starał.  
Co z tego, ze Evan odpowiadał na jego „cześć” i nawet próbował nawiązać z nim zwyczajną rozmowę.  
Co z tego, skoro wystarczyło jedno słowo Connora, jedno otarcie dłoni o Evana, jedno objęcie w pasie, a Jared wydawał się znikać.  
Wracał do starego życia, starego świata, pełnego samotnych spacerów, nieprzespanych nocy i kłótni. W nowym świecie był Connor, fikusy, makaron i zapewne wszystko czego Evan sobie zamarzył i to wszystko na co zasługiwał, a Jared nigdy nie był w stanie mu dać.  
Ale najbardziej nienawidził spojrzeń.  
Tego, jak Evan patrzył na Connora.  
Tego błysku w jego oku, lekkiego uśmiechu. Jakby nagle zatopił się w szczęśliwych marzeniach, na chwilę odrywając się od rzeczywistości. Jakby to, co widział, wystarczyło, by przekonać go, że może kiedyś, te wszystkie marzenia się spełnią.

Kiedyś to spojrzenie, było zarezerwowane tylko dla niego.  
I tego nienawidził najbardziej.


End file.
